APRENDIENDO ¿COSAS DE NOVIOS? utlima parte
by nubeRojiza
Summary: EN ESTE ULTIMO SHOT DE APRENDIENDO COSAS DE NOVIOS: ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me puedo ir?―pregunta Sam impaciente. Freddie niega con la cabeza―. Lo siento Sam, pero creo que, tendrás que pasar la noche aquí…―responde seco ante la mirada de interrogación de su novia.


**iCarly y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Dan Shneider & Nick, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**APRENDIENDO COSAS DE NOVIOS PARTE 2**

**¿Lo que nos gusta del otro...?**

― ¡Apúrate Freddie!―gritó la rubia desde el sofá en la casa de su novio.

― ¡Terminaría más rápido si te dignaras a ayudarme!―grita Freddie desde la cocina con las manos ocupadas elaborando múltiples bocadillos. Él y Sam verían una película de terror por primera vez en casa de Freddie.

― ¡OK!―se inclina Sam hacia el frente para destapar una botella grande de pepi-cola―. ¡Listo!―anuncia sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

―Genial…―rueda Freddie los ojos―…gracias por tu esfuerzo―deposita la charola con bocadillos frente a ellos y toma asiento a un lado de Sam, la rubia se cuela bajo su brazo provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el castaño.

―Sam, ¿estás segura que quieres ver esta película? He escuchado que no es tan buena y…―comenta el técnico tragando un poco de saliva.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mamá ama estas películas―luego se gira para mirar la cara de terror de Freddie―. A menos claro, que tengas miedo y quieras esconderte bajo el sillón―se burla.

―Pffff, ¿miedo yo? para nada―se acomoda el castaño.

― ¡OH POR DIOS!―grita Sam de repente mirando la pantalla.

― ¡AHHHH!―se levanta Freddie de un brinco.

― ¡JA, JA, JA!

― ¡Eso no fue gracioso Sam!―regaña Freddie a su novia por la mala jugada.

― ¡JA, JA, JA! ¿Así que no tenias miedo?―continua riendo Sam―. Si quieres mamá puede darte un abrazo para que no te asustes―hace un puchero.

― ¿Ah sí…?―la mira Freddie con una ceja arqueada―. Yo preferiría hacerte pagar…―y seguido se lanza contra Sam haciéndole cosquillas.

― ¡No! ¡Freddie! ¡No! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Para ya!― lucha Sam inútilmente. Ambos caen del sofá y continúan la batalla en la alfombra.

― Lo siento Sam, no tendré piedad, ahora soy más fuerte y…―declara poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su novia. Sam aprovecha su distracción para invertir los papeles y en un rápido movimiento lo derriba ―. ¿Qué decías Benson?―pregunta Sam acercándose al rostro de Freddie hasta rosar su nariz con la de él―Freddie siente el cálido aliento de su novia sobre sus labios y se acerca para besarla.

― ¡FREDDIE, HIJO! ¡REGRESÉ!―se oye la puerta principal abrirse a la vez que se encienden las luces de la sala.

― ¡MAMÁ!― despierta Freddie de su trance y empuja a Sam rápidamente hacia un lado. La rubia cae haciendo una mueca. Freddie se levanta de inmediato acomodando su peinado― ¡MAMÁ! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! ¡Pensé que te quedarías trabajando hasta mañana!―habla nervioso. Sam lo observa desde abajo y éste le hace una mueca para que no se levante.

― Así es, pero afortunadamente una compañera me relevó y…― Marisa lo mira con extrañeza―. ¡Se puede saber ¿qué hacías Fredward Benson?!―averigua.

― ¿Ah?, p-pues estaba a punto de ver una película de...―titubea Freddie.

― ¡Hijo! ¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que veas ese tipo de cosas! ¡Tu no eres tan vulgar como esa niña Puckett!―se dirige Marisa al televisor dispuesta a apagarlo. De pronto un cojín volador sale disparado hacia su cara haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cae al piso― ¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!―se pregunta Marisa confundida desde el suelo.

Freddie le pone a Sam cara de _"¿Qué te pasa?" _regañándola con la mirada y le hace señas para que escape a su habitación. Sam huye por lo bajo sin ser vista.

―Ah, lo, lo siento mamá, creí que, ¡que era una mosca!, si, y trataba de matarla, se lo mucho que te disgustan y…

― ¡Freddie! No era necesario, te vas ahora mismo a tu habitación, ¡no seguirás viendo más esa película…!

― ¡Pero mamá!―disimula Freddie decepción―. ¡He dicho!―alza la voz Marisa―. ¡De acuerdo!―se resigna Freddie y sale disparado hacia su cuarto…

* * *

―Sam…psss, hey Sam, ya puedes salir…―entra Freddie a su habitación cerrando con llave tras de sí en busca de su novia― ¿Dónde se metió?―se pregunta, luego escucha un ruido proveniente de su armario―. Sam ¿estás allí?―abre buscando entre sus ropas, alcanza a ver una cabellera rubia.― ¡Sam ya puedes salir!―la rubia se quita un pijama de Galaxy Wars de su cabeza y sale sigilosamente.

― ¿Ya se fue tu madre?―pregunta acomodando sus risos.

― No―se gira Freddie frustrado―. La relevaron.

― Ah―avanza la rubia dejándose caer sobre la cama―. ¿Y ahora qué?

― Tendremos que esperar a que se vaya a dormir―se tira Freddie junto a ella.

― ¡FREDDIE!―grita su madre desde la sala.

― ¡¿SIII?!―grita Freddie poniéndose tras su puerta.

― ¡¿Por qué tienes tantos bocadillos aquí?! ¡Te va a dar una indigestión!

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor guárdalos!

― ¿Qué? ¡Yo los quiero!―se levanta la rubia.

― ¡SHHHHHH!―la calla Freddie.

― ¡Freddie! ¡Escuche una voz! ¿Hay alguien contigo?―se acerca Marisa al cuarto. Sam vuelve a su escondite.

― ¡No mamá! ¡Es mi televisión!―espera nervioso tras su puerta.

― ¡De acuerdo! ¡No veas más esas películas! ¡Me quedaré en la sala a ver mi maratón de telenovelas!

― ¡OK!―se siente Freddie aliviado― _"¿Maratón?"_―piensa desconcertado.

― ¿YA?―pregunta Sam cansada.

― No, aun esta en el sofá―regresa Freddie a su habitación después de investigar entregándole más bocadillos.

Sam toma la bandeja y empieza a devorar― ¿Por qué no tienes una madre normal Fredward?―se molesta Sam―. Deberías salir y decirle que somos novios.

― ¿Qué? ¡No puedo decirle eso! ¿Quieres que la mande al hospital?―se niega Freddie.

―Mmm, no estaría mal…

― ¡SAM!―la mira con cara de _"no puedo creer tu cinismo"._

― ¿Qué? Sería más fácil―se encoje de hombros.

―No lo creo, mamá trataría de separarnos por todos los medios―se sienta Freddie deprimido en el borde de su cama. Sam observa el rostro de su novio con atención. Ahora estaba segura que Freddie tomaba muy enserio su noviazgo. Se sintió en confianza. Dio unos pasos hasta donde él estaba y rodeo el cuello del castaño sentándose sobre él. Freddie la miró sorprendido. Sam no era de demostrar mucho cariño.

― ¿Qué me ves?― se pone nerviosa Sam.

― Nada es solo que… tú, nunca habías hecho esto, ya sabes, algo muy expresivo.

Sam empieza a sonrojarse―. Pues, si no te gusta entonces me quit…―trata de levantarse pero Freddie la regresa tomándola de la cintura.

―No dije que me disgustara―muestra Freddie su habitual sonrisa.

Sam termina de ponerse colorada―. Como me encanta esa sonrisa―dice sin dejar de ver al castaño.

― ¿En serio?―pregunta Freddie contento.

― ¿Qué?―se encoje Sam―. _"Rayos lo dije en voz alta"_―piensa autoreprendiéndose.

― ¿Y que más te gusta de mi?― se interesa Freddie.

Sam levanta ambas cejas― ¿Eh?, pues, yo… ¡Mira!, que no es esa tu réplica exacta de la carcacha de 1991?― se levanta Sam.

―Saaammm― se disgusta Freddie siguiendo a la rubia con la mirada―. Y no es una carcacha, es una locomotora, y, es de 1951―explica.

―Si, si, lo que sea, ¡ya me quiero iiiirrrrr!― se desespera la rubia.

― ¡Anda Sam! Jamás me has dicho algo lindo, incluso recuerdo que dijiste miles de veces que jamás te fijarías en el "tecnitonto" de Benson―averigua Freddie poniendo comillas en el aire.

― "Tecnitonto" jaja, es bueno―ríe Sam por lo bajo.

― ¡SAM!

― ¡FREDDIE!... ¿Lo recuerdas? Nada de cosas cursis, daee…

―Lo sé, es solo que, no sé, pensé que realmente no me estabas tomando enserio, y tal vez solo sea "un capricho para Sam Puckett" ya sabes, como un trozo de jamón―habla deprimido.

―AHGGG, que poca confianza Benson… ¡Bien!―. Se acomoda Sam en la cama a un lado de Freddie―. Algo más que me guste de ti, veamos, ammm, pues…

―...

―...

― ¡SAM!

― ¡¿QUÉ?!

― ¡No has dicho nada en 10 minutos!

―Pues, es qué…no lo había pensado antes…

―Dices que, así de repente ¿te empecé a gustar sin razón alguna…?

―Pues, no estoy segura…

―Entonces, si no hay nada que te guste de mi ¡¿por qué aceptaste ser mi novia?!

― FREDDIE, ¿POR QUE GRITAS?―pregunta Marisa desde la sala.

― ¡IMPROVISACION TEATRAL!― responde Freddie ante la mirada de interrogación de Sam―. ¿Qué? Mamá me obligo a hacer el casting para la obra escolar…

― ¿Gotitas de romance?― pregunta Sam.

―Si…―asiente Freddie desganado.

― ¡Yackkkk!― se expresan ambos con desagrado.

―Freddie…―habla Sam con lentitud.

―De acuerdo, iré a ver otra vez.―se levanta Freddie resignado.

―No es eso, tu…―habla Sam a su espalda sin poder ya alcanzarlo―…si me gustas…

* * *

Freddie se dirige a la sala con una expresión cansada, luego se asoma por el borde de la pared―. ¡No! ¡Lo olvide por completo!―se alarma al observar a su madre apagar el televisor y dirigirse a la puerta principal―. ¡Que no la encienda! ¡Que no la encienda!― pide suplicante sin ser escuchado por su madre. Marisa se dirige a una pequeña cajita a un lado de la puerta y empieza a teclear unos cuantos dígitos.

―"_Alarma encendida"_―se oye una voz robotizada dando el aviso. Las puertas y ventanas del apartamento Benson se sellaron con seguro y los sensores activados detectarían cualquier mínimo movimiento de entrada o salida provocando un ruido que despertaría a medio Seattle. Freddie se golpea la frente con frustración arrepintiéndose de haber ayudado a instalar un sistema de alarmas tan efectivo, luego regresa a su habitación resignado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me puedo ir?―pregunta Sam impaciente.

Freddie niega con la cabeza―. Lo siento Sam, pero creo que, tendrás que pasar la noche aquí…―responde seco ante la mirada de interrogación de su novia.

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentas en la habitación de Freddie, las luces ya estaban apagadas. La cama de Freddie era lo suficientemente grande pero Sam dormía sola y Freddie opto por acomodar unas cobijas para echarse en el suelo, se veía pensativo.

― _"Vamos díselo, no puede ser tan difícil…"_―pensaba Sam nerviosa sin poder pegar aun el ojo.

―Siempre pensé que eras demasiado salvaje para ser mujer―hablo Freddie no muy alto y el corazón de Sam dio un brinco―. Y realmente me desagradabas en aquel entonces―sonrió Freddie de lado―, pero con el tiempo, al conocerte mejor, me di cuenta de que, realmente eras de confianza y apoyabas a tus amigos en cualquier cosa, y te consideré mi amiga, a pesar de que tu a mi no…

―Freddie…

―Y cuando viniste a disculparte conmigo aquella noche, en la salida de incendios, te portaste tan amable y tranquila conmigo que pensé que…―sonrió nuevamente―te veías realmente linda…y en ese momento, no te vi solo como amiga, o "amienemiga", como nos hacíamos llamar, te vi como una chica y me gustaste…mucho…

El corazón de Sam empezó a latir rápidamente.

―Empecé a verte de forma diferente, lo que me daba bastante miedo, ya que, si me descubrías mirándote seguro me darías varios golpes, je, pero aun así me di cuenta que, me gustaba mucho la forma en la que hablabas, tus ocurrencias realmente me hacían reír, tu manera de comer… ¡Es decir! Eres una chica tan diferente, no lo digo de mala manera sino que, no te preocupas por tonterías ni eres superficial como las demás. Además con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que, eres realmente… muy bonita―Freddie hablaba muy relajado con los brazos bajo su nuca. Sam escuchaba atenta.

― ¡Freddie, estás loco!―se aproxima Sam rápidamente al borde de la cama y se asuma para verlo, sus rostros se podían observar gracias a la luz proveniente de la lámpara de noche― ¡Jamás he hecho nada amable por ti y piensas de esta manera!

Freddie observa el rostro ansioso de Sam con sorpresa.

― ¡Yo he sido muy mala contigo! ¡Te he puesto más de mil apodos! ¡Te he pateado el trasero cientos de veces y te he ignorado otras mil! y tu…tu siempre has sido tan amable, tan simpático, incluso atento conmigo…a pesar de que siempre te trataba mal, jamás me respondiste de la misma forma, incluso me…me ayudaste―recordó Sam―, cuando la tonta amiga de Carly quiso robarme su amistad.

― ¿Missy?―pregunto Freddie―. Le dije a Carly que no te lo dijera, yo…

―Si, la tonta de Missy― interrumpió Sam hablando con desagrado de la susodicha―. Cuando lo supe, me confundí, no comprendía la razón del porque me habías ayudado, pensé entonces, que…te agradaba después de todo, ¡y no entendía por qué!...Y entonces pasó―protestó la rubia―. ¡EL BESO!...¡RAYOS!―continuo Sam estrujando la almohada de Freddie con desesperación― ¡Ese tonto beso, fue el culpable de que ya no te pudiera sacar de mi cabeza!

―Sam…

― ¡Cada vez que te veía, recordaba, como se habían sentido tus labios…!

―Sam.

― ¡Y el pudin de chocolate! El pudín de chocolate ¡me recordaba el color de tus ojos, y…!

―Sam.

― ¡Tú lindo y esponjado cabello! ¡Siempre tan ordenado! Me daban tantas ganas de ¡Maldición!...

― ¡Sam!―Llamo nuevamente Freddie al ser ignorado y jalo a Sam del brazo para atraerla hacia él. Freddie amortiguo la caída de Sam y la coloco a un lado de él, ambos se quedaron mirando a escasos centímetros.

―Sam… lo has hecho―hablo Freddie―, me dijiste lo que te gusta de mi.

― ¿Ah sí?― preguntó Sam sonrojada.

―Aja―sonrió Freddie de lado―En resumen, también te gusto―. Completó.

Sam asintió con su cabeza y sonrió junto con él. Ambos se besaron tiernamente por varios segundos.

―Creo que merezco dormir también en la cama, ¿no?―se apartó Freddie un poco.

―Mmm, creo que lo pensaré…―hablo Sam para volver a unir sus labios con los del castaño…

* * *

¡FREDDIE! ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE!―se escucha desde afuera de la habitación― ¡Me voy al hospital! ¡Te deje el desayuno en la mesa!―habla Marisa para despedirse. Freddie abre un ojo lentamente, luego siente un dolor de espalda inmenso―. ¡AUUUU! ― se estira incomodo, luego se gira y mira su cama― ¿Qué? ¡Sam! ¡Me tiraste de la cama!―reclama dolorido. Luego observa por el borde a una rubia durmiendo a sus anchas―. ¡Sam, despierta!―no recibe respuesta.

― Freddie…―lo llama Sam en sueños.

Freddie sonríe―_"¿Estará soñando conmigo?"―_se pregunta sonrojado observando el tranquilo rostro de su novia.

―…tráeme más pollo frito.―termina la rubia su frase ante la mirada de decepción del castaño― Mmm…lo sabia― se da media vuelta dispuesto a comenzar su día mostrando otra más de sus sonrisas.

**FIN de**

"**Aprendiendo cosas de novios."**

**Muchas Gracias! a todos los que leen y siguen estas historias cortas, en especial a todos los que toman la molestia de dejar su review, se les agradece mucho.**

**En el siguiente, un fic más largo para continuar con las aventuras de este par tan querido!**

**Salu2 de NubeRojiz **


End file.
